


Behind the scene

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [6]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Asher is a good and tired hacker, Gen, he's relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Asher found himself bored one night of his life and found the freshly created CowCrew





	Behind the scene

Asher wakes up in the middle of the night, he’s tired as hell and looks around to remember where he is. He’s in the little living room/kitchen of the small apartment he shares with Trevor. Asher sees Trevor standing near him with a fresh bottle of water in hand, a little smile on his lips as an apology for waking up the hacker.

“Sorry, man”

Asher mumbles, he’s glad Trevor woke him up, so he can actually sleep in his bedroom and not the couch. Asher isn’t a curious man, he accepts what coming to him but doesn’t really care about the reasons. Why is Trevor awake now? Was he thirsty to the point of waking up? Was he already awake on the computer or was he away and just came back? Asher doesn’t care.

Trevor says a small “goodnight”, Asher does the same and then he’s alone again. The thing is, he wanted to stand up, put his computer aside and go to sleep, but the motivation isn’t here. Asher isn’t one to ask himself too many questions, he does things that are all, but lately, he wonders why he even invited himself in the crew.

Seemed long ago, when he was bored and looking through his window one night and saw a Camaro in the neighborhood. He wasn’t that curious but he wanted to, needed even, to test himself. Needed to find information, just because.

He knows the red lights on some roads away had a camera, it was the only way to come here, and he already knows how to hack that. The license plate was an easy task, he then searched the owner. The car was new, and his owner was a young man named Aleksandr. Was he a new neighbor?

Now the curiosity was in, and he hated himself for that. He searched more of the man, knew where he came from, relatives, Amazon purchases. Wait, the man has no known job, how can he afford a brand new Camaro?

Then again, he saw the man has a nice place, but another house was registered with his name…And another man. James Wilson, now the name was familiar, he saw the guy on the news, a known prankster of the area.

Now, he knew that James had some sweet money because he was an entertainer both online and on the flesh. The man was loved but slowly backed away from his fame a year ago for obscure reasons.

Asher asked himself if it was worth it. Maybe that Aleksandr was a rich heir, maybe he and James had a thing, maybe James was now a sugar daddy! Who knows! Who cares?

But maybe the guys were criminals. Aleksandr was once arrested for the detention of marijuana, he used to sell that shit. Now, every people selling that isn’t a huge criminal, but a Camaro…

Now Asher was too invested, he needed to know. It’s one of the most exciting mysteries of his life (sadly), and the house they shared wasn’t too far away. In fact, he could walk to them right now. In the middle of the night.

He checked his watch, he had less than 6 hours of sleep left before work. Nobody really liked him at work, maybe because he was kind of a creep sometimes. He shrugs. He walked past his roommate sleeping in front of the TV and was outside.

The weather was warm enough but a small wind sent some chill to his spine. This was a bad idea, maybe, probably, but Asher has no real limits to himself. Maybe being shot would be a good experience to live. Probably not. Who cares.

The house was at a dead-end with some other houses. The Camaro was here, and two other cars. One was James’, the license plate was clear enough. The other was a mystery. He wanted to check it, but without his computer, it’d be near impossible, plus a man watched him from one of the first-floor windows.

No doubt, it was James. They looked at each other for a long time before James talked to someone. That someone else approached the window, he has a phone to his ear and was nobody Asher knew.

The front door opened, and it was yet another person Asher didn’t know. Behind that man was Aleksandr with a phone to his ear. Asher stared at Aleksandr now, not knowing what to say, not really caring either. 

“Are you lost?“ The Russian asked.

"No,” Asher replied

They were nervous. And James was suddenly downstairs behind them.

“Who are you?” The Russian questioned him.

“Just saw a nice Camaro and followed it,” Asher answers his question.

“I came here two hours ago.” Said Aleks

Well, this is awkward. Indeed one of their members knows about the researchers Asher did. The hacker could sense that behind the small Asian man at the front, Aleks has a weapon of some sort, he was standing in a weird stance.

“I’m not a cop if you wonder.” Said Asher.

“Then who the fuck are you ?!” James asked

James was red and angry. Comprehensible. Asher shrugged and looked around for a bit. Now, this was a stupid idea to come here. He just wanted to walk away but was pretty sure that if he did that, James would deck him from behind.

“You are the guy who looked up Aleks’ info.” The small man of the front said.

It was a statement, not a question, so Asher nodded. Probably criminals. But what kind of criminals ? was now the question Asher wanted an answer to.

“How and why ?” was Aleksandr tense one.

“Well I have a computer, I know how to use it, and I saw the car and wandered.”

James repeated the last word and laughed, but it was mostly from anger. He mumbled and the two on the front walked back while James closed the door with a slam. Asher could still see them through the glass door talking to each other quickly.

Asher shrugged again, starting to feel a bit cold. He decided to walk away but was stopped by the door opening again and James walking toward him with a new smile yet empty but at the same time kind of welcoming.

“Are you looking for a job?” James asked Asher

“ Will you murder me ?” Asher questioned him

James’ look was at the same time surprised and dark. Maybe it was in consideration, but the taller man offered his hand just the same. Asher decided, to be honest.

“I don’t know why I came here, honestly. Just wanted to know how he could afford the car.”

Aleksandr was at the door, arms crossed and not ready to answer anything. Logical. Asher continued talking to James then.

“Wondered if you became a sugar daddy or a criminal.”

That made James lose it, he wheezed and slammed his hand on Asher’s back, making him walk inside. That’s how he went in. They made him sit down and they stood around him, asking questions and questions. Wasn’t too hard to answer really. Asher even learned two names, Joe and Aron.

After a while, they started laughing with him, his dry humor seemed to please. Aron left the room because he was hungry and that’s when Asher decided to check his watch.

“Fuck, I’m late to work. I think I’m fired for good now.”

He wasn’t even disappointed. A little freer maybe. He was tired most of all and decided it was time to go home and get some sleep. They let him go, Joe wished him a good day even if the loss of his job wasn’t that great. Aleksandr was still unsure about him, the guy was a planted by himself, but maybe it was a play. And James straight up asked him to come again, to talk and maybe even get him a new job!

“Asher, let me give you my number, so we can meet again." 

"Already have it. See-ya” 

And just like that, he walked home and James decided he wanted the man in the crew. Asher isn’t sure they truly needed him, even if the guys lacked in computer and hacking knowledge, but he’s kinda glad he walked to their home one night.

Not long after he even contacted Anna and she became a part of the crew. Even Trevor was tricked/invited because of him. Strange. He’s not the most popular, they don’t even really talk to him that much.  
He wonders why he is in the crew.

He turns his laptop off and looks at the cow printed mouse Aleks offered him (mostly as a joke but he kept it), walks to the kitchen to put the space Cup James gave him at his birthday in the sink. He wraps himself in a blanket Joe once gave him when he was too cold to feel his toe when they were in the barn. In his bedroom, there’s still the marks of the stupid volcano science project he and Trevor tried to replicate and made explode.

Yeah, maybe he knows why.


End file.
